Stories of the past
by Divinejustice
Summary: One-shots of Naruto telling his kids about the past
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the interwebs, I have returned to posting things. To get back into posting after almost a whole year I am doing a few one-shots.

If you are a fan of any of my previous stories, I am very sorry to say that the only one I may continue writing is Naruto's Journey. I am going to be giving the stories to a friend of mine who is also on fanfiction, but they won't be able to get to them for a while.

For those of you that don't care about what I just said, here's my story, it takes place after chapter 700 of the manga

* * *

><p>"Dinner's almost ready boys!"Sakura calls from inside Naruto and Hinata's home where she and the other girls were helping Hinata make dinner<p>

"Aww…"Boruto complains, having just managed to tag Inojin

"You guys can keep playing after dinner. Let's go before they get mad."Naruto tells the children, fearful of Hinata's wrath

"What's your rush Naruto, you seem scared of something."Sasuke comments with his signature smirk on his face

"Sasuke, hurry up, dinner's ready!"Sakura yells from inside, and the smirking Uchiha flinches

"You were saying?"Naruto responds as he walks past his long time rival

"Shut up."He replies

Their other companions hide their attempts at restraining laughter as they move to the dining room.

"Well, I think we should start off with two things. First, thank you Hinata for arranging this."Naruto begins, and gives his wife a quick kiss, getting a mixture of smiles from his friends and grossed out expressions from the kids

"Yes, thank you Hinata. I just wish it didn't take some big occasion like this to get everyone together for dinner these days."Sakura says, and everyone else choruses their thanks

"And secondly, congratulations on graduating from the academy!"Naruto finishes, directing his statement to the cluster of kids at the other end of the table

The other adults all raise their glasses in agreement.

"Hey dad, what was it like when you graduated from the academy?"Himawari asks innocently, picking up her drink

"Well…about that…"Naruto replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head

"Naruto didn't exactly 'graduate' from the academy in the traditional sense."Sakura tells them, and all of their eyes widen

"Thanks Sakura, now I have to tell the whole story…"Naruto mutters, glaring at his teammate, who just shrugs it off

"If you didn't graduate, how did you become a ninja?"Inojin asks

"More importantly, how did you get to be Hokage?!"Boruto exclaims

"Well, the academy was a different place back then, and I had a much different reputation in the village. I had just failed the genin exam for the third time, and I was understandably upset about it-"

"You were sulking on that stupid swing for three hours…"Sasuke interrupts

"Well excuse me Mr. Perfect! As I was saying, I was upset, but then one of our teachers, Mizuki, came over and talked to me about a secondary exam, and I'm sad to say I fell for it."Naruto continues

"You definitely weren't the brightest back then Naruto."Kiba comments, taking a huge bite of the steak he had piled on his plate

"That's rich coming from you Kiba."Ino retorts

"Settle down everyone, we're getting off topic again."Sai says making a placating gesture, and the arguing comrades all take a deep breath

"Again, as I was saying, Mizuki told me that to become a genin I had to steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Tower and learn one of the techniques inside of it. So naturally I accomplished just that. It wasn't really all that difficult to get past the Anbu and the traps, or get it out of the village to where Mizuki said to bring it."Naruto says, attempting to get back on track, to no avail

"You make it sound so simple, avoiding the Anbu, getting through traps that were set by four Kage and managing not to trip the alarms. You even, somehow, managed to get past the First Hokage's seal on the scroll."Sakura comments

"I don't see why you're surprised, Naruto-kun has always been talented, he just hasn't always known."Hinata says in defense of her husband

"Moving on."Naruto interrupts before it can escalate further

"What happened next dad?"Boruto asks eagerly

"I learned a Jutsu of course. It just so happened to be a clone Jutsu, which were my worst kind. No matter what I did I could never get the clone Jutsu down right, but when I found this scroll it had a technique called the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, and after several long, grueling hours of hard work, I mastered it."Naruto boasts proudly, puffing out his chest a bit

"And since it was the only technique he could do right it became his signature."Choji says jokingly, deflating Naruto

"Be that as it may, several other things happened that I won't go in to, but it all ended after I beat Mizuki to a bloody pulp and Iruka gave me his Hitai-ate."Naruto concludes, and Boruto stares, open mouthed, and the other kids have wide eyes

"Awesome…"Boruto whispers, getting a nod of assent from his fellow graduates

"Naruto, you almost left out the best part."Shikamaru says, a strange smirk on his face, which might have worried Naruto had he noticed

"What's that?"He asks

Shikamaru nudges Shino, who also has a small smirk on his face

"The part when you and Sasuke kissed before the exam started."He says, making both men turn blank white

"What?"Boruto and Sarada exclaim at the same time, staring at their respective fathers in shock

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"They respond at the same time, and all of their 'friends' let their previously contained laughter out

* * *

><p>Well, that has been my first post on this site for a long time, and I hope you liked it.<p>

The next one-shot is somewhat of a continuation of this story

Also, I have no schedule for posting and I don't plan on making one because giving myself a deadline stifles my creativity.

Happy delayed New Year!

-Divine Justice


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second one-shot I am posting, and the last one I have pre-written. It's based on the OVA where Naruto and Konohamaru fight in the Chunin exams in Suna

* * *

><p>"So dad, since you told us how you became a genin, can you tell us the story of how you became a Chunin?"Boruto asks, leaping into a seat on the couch next to his father, Himawari scurrying over to sit on his other side<p>

"I don't know…"Naruto replies

"Please?"Himawari pleads; using her Puppy Dog Dyes no Jutsu.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but why the sudden curiosity?"Naruto responds

"Konohamaru-sensei was telling us how he made Chunin before you did."Boruto replies innocently

"And then Boruto told me on our way home."Himawari adds

"Well, I'll have to find you a new sensei Boruto, Konohamaru's not going to be capable of his duties once I'm through with him."Naruto says, his right eyes twitching in annoyance

"But the story!"Boruto exclaims, trying to get them back on track

"Fine, I'll kill him later. Since you seem to know what happened in our battle already I'll just tell you what happened after that. It involves your uncle Testsuo if that makes it more interesting."Naruto tells them, and the adjust themselves to get comfortable

"The battle had just finished…"Naruto begins

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki is hereby disqualified for the use of Senjutsu."Shikamaru announces lazily<p>

"What?!"Naruto exclaims angrily

"It's one of the rules we put in for this exam so that the other candidates had a chance at winning. Winner by default is Konohamaru Sarutobi."Shikamaru explains halfheartedly, raising one of Konohamaru's arms in the air

"Wait a second! No one told me about that rule!"Naruto exclaims in outrage

"Your sensei was supposed to explain all the rules to you before the exams began, Naruto, it's not our fault if you forgot."Temari says, jumping down to the arena floor.

Naruto turns to glare at the small, receding figure of his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!"He roars

At that point the silver haired scarecrow disappears in a poof of smoke, and would not be seen for several weeks.

"I demand a rematch!"Naruto exclaims angrily

"Sorry Naruto, there are no rematches in the Chunin Exams. We have to follow the rules that the Kage set down."Shikamaru explains

Before Naruto can open his mouth again the aforementioned Kage make their appearance in the arena as well.

"Naruto don't get so upset, there's always next time."Tsunade says

"There wouldn't have to be a next time if I had known your stupid new rules!"Naruto roars, shocking his surrogate grandmother, and all the others in the stadium around them

"We had to set some kind of handicap to give the other participants a chance Naruto, don't you understand?"Mei asks

"A handicap?! That's like saying a Hyuga can't use their Byakugan, or Gaara can't use his sand! Just because I have a technique that gives me an advantage doesn't mean it should be banned after all the hard work I put in to master it!"He yells

"Calm down Naruto-"Gaara starts, but the blonde Jinchuriki cuts him off

"No! I will not calm down! I've put too much work into this to calm down! I spent a long time training my Senjutsu, and I mastered it, just like all of you have techniques that you've mastered!"He continues at the top of his lungs

"I actually agree with the Gaki here. In all honesty he should have been promoted a long time ago, especially since he's probably surpassed even us five Kage."A says, and the Kage that had already spoken give him surprised looks. None would have expected the Raikage, possibly the one among them with the most pride in his strength, to speak so highly of the seemingly eternal genin.

"For once I agree with the hard head. We can't ban a ninja from using what techniques he has here just as much as we can't ban it on the battlefield. While I may not agree that he has surpassed us Kage, he is more than powerful and knowledgeable to become a Chunin, though my recommendation is to that of a Jonin."Ohnoki says, shocking everyone even more

"There's that, and there's the fact that Temari explicitly said, and I quote, "Feel free to use any techniques you want. And fight with everything you have!", which leads me to believe that the rule against Senjutsu goes out the window."A new voice says, and all those present turn to see another teen, the same age as Naruto, with blood red hair and violet colored eyes

"Tetsuo?"Naruto says, officially confused

"What? Did you think I'd miss my little brother's Chunin Exams a second time? I watched the whole thing."The teen says

"Did I really say that?"Temari asks, looking to her fellow proctor

"I don't really remember, I wasn't paying much attention to what you were saying at the time."Shikamaru replies

"And thus, since the one with an eidetic memory is the only witness, it must be true!"Tetsuo exclaims

"Be that as it may, the decision is still mine to make."Tsunade interrupts, regaining everyone's attention

"Come on Tsunade, you have a recommendation for Jonin from the Tsuchikage, a recommendation for a promotion from the Raikage, a clear contradiction of the rules you say were set down, but were never explained to my brother, and the incredibly long list of accomplishments he has in support of his power and knowledge."Tetsuo says convincingly

Tsunade opens her mouth to argue, one of her favorite pastimes, but she is interrupted again before she can speak.

"He has my approval then, be it for Chunin or Jonin I don't care, it's your decision."Mei comments, changing her mind surprisingly quickly, but Naruto wasn't going to be the one to argue with her now.

"And mine as well. I believe Naruto is more than adequate for Jonin, so I give you my recommendation as well."Gaara adds, though by then everyone had expected him to lend his friend his support

"See Tsunade, recommendations from all four of the other Kage. Are you really going to be so stubborn as to not promote him?"Tetsuo asks

Tsunade still looks like she's going to veto the promotion just for the sake of saving face, but Tetsuo interrupts her again, something that is getting incredibly annoying for her.

"I'll make you a bet. If Naruto and I can defeat all five of you at the same time, he gets promoted to Jonin."Testsuo challenges

Tsunade pauses for a moment.

"You're on."She replies

* * *

><p>"Well what happened next dad?!"Boruto exclaims<p>

"Yeah, did you and uncle Tetsuo win?"Himawari asks

"Yes, we won, and I got promoted to Jonin. I never did get my flak jacket though since the war officially started a few days after that. So if Konohamaru ever says that he made Chunin before me, tell him I beat all five Kage and made Jonin instead."Naruto concludes

His children stare at him in shock and awe as the door opens.

"I'm home."Hinata calls

"We're in the living room."Naruto replies

Hinata walks in carrying some grocery bags.

"Well it looks like something happened while I was gone."She comments

"Dad told us about how he made Jonin."Himawari tell her

"He did? Well, next he can tell you about how he helped put the groceries away."She says, and Naruto takes the hint

Once the groceries are away he excuses himself, whispering something to Hinata.

"Where did dad go?"Himawari asks a few moments later

"He had to take care of something. Why don't you two help me start dinner?"Hinata responds, pulling a few pots and pans out of the cupboards, and Boruto leaps up on the counter to help get the top shelf, getting a small frown of disapproval from his mother

Just as Boruto pulls a pan out there is a bloodcurdling, piercing, girlish scream that resounds over the whole village.

"What was that?"Boruto asks, slightly afraid of the answer, as is Himawari

"Oh that was just your father having a nice 'chat' with Konohamaru. I'm sure he'll be alright."Hinata tells them

Another scream pierces the early evening calm.

"Eventually… I just hope Hanabi-chan didn't want any more kids."She adds

And later that evening the Uzumaki family sat down to a very nice dinner after Naruto and Hinata got enough bleach to get the blood out of Naruto's clothes.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go, I am actually very happy with how this one turned out.<p>

I'm also debating doing something more with Tetsuo as a main character and I'd like to know what you guys think.

If yes, should it be a One-shot or an actual story?

Thanks for reading

-Divine Justice


End file.
